


Goddammit shittykawa!

by Anime_weeb



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom! Oikawa, Boy x boy, Everyone Is Gay, I think that is enough tags for now, Iwaizumi Hajime Swears, Iwaizumi is a sadistic shit in Bed, M/M, Smut, Teasing, Top! iwaizumi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-01
Updated: 2020-02-01
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:01:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22061476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anime_weeb/pseuds/Anime_weeb
Summary: This is happening.
Relationships: Iwaizumi Hajime/Oikawa Tooru
Comments: 3
Kudos: 182





	Goddammit shittykawa!

**Author's Note:**

> This is happening.

Iwaizumi was not having any of Oikawa's shit today; he didn't know what was going on. He usually had more self-control than this, always managing to hold it together until he got Tooru alone. But not today.

Every little thing Oikawa did turned Iwaizumi on. The way he would strut across the gym like he owned the place, the way he flicked his hair out of his eyes in a very breath-taking way. Even when he failed at delivering a serve to the other side of the net and whined in agitation, Iwaizumi would wonder if he would make the same kind of sound when he was under him.

It didn't take long for Tooru to notice this though and (being the irresistible bastard he was) decided to tease the already horny ace. Swaying his hips side to side as he walked, making sure to bend in front of the dark-haired male, giving him a full view of his ass. Even going as far as deliberately spilling his water on the male's crotch so he could dab at it with a tissue, much to the discomfort to the other players who had to witness the scene.

It was obvious Iwaizumi was frustrated. And along the way, Oikawa became frustrated too, barely containing his excitement when it was finally time to go home. But just as he had gotten his bag from his locker and began making his way to the dark skinned male, Hanamaki and Matsukawa blocked his path.

"Hey Oikawa, Mattsun and I are going to go get some meat buns, do you wanna come with?" Hanamaki asked as he stuffed his hands in his pockets.

"Sorry but I can't." Oikawa explained, scratching his brown hair, "I have things to do."

"And what exactly are you doing?" Matsukawa inquired.

"Iwaizumi."

"..."

"..."

"What?"

"Shit."

"Did you just-"

"Nope."

"Are you sure, I mean-"

"I'm not sure what you're talking about."

"Really?"

"Anyways, I better get home before my mother calls me... so bye!"

And with that, Oikawa ran off, grabbing Iwaizumi on the way (who was engrossed in a conversation with Yahaba), him cursing and shouting profanities at the chocolate-brown eyed male as he pulled him away.

"Did Oikawa just admit that he and Iwaizumi are fucking each other?" Hanamaki asked.

"I believe he just did." Matsukawa answered.

"And isn't his mother away on a business trip?"

"Indeed, she is."

"..."

"So... meat buns?"

"Let's go."

* * *

"What was all that about?" Iwaizumi asked once him and Tooru had finally made it to his house. Oikawa looked at him before placing his bag down on the floor of Hajime's bedroom.

"It was nothing." Tooru answered.

Iwaizumi gave him a sceptical look but didn't pry further. Tooru took off his shoes before popping down on the bed in front of him. He turned over, his stomach facing upwards, before he found himself pinned to the bed by none other than the wing spiker himself.

"Iwa-chan?" Oikawa shivered.

Hot kisses trailed down his neck as he whimpered at the hot breath. "You've been teasing me all day; do you really think you'd be let off so easily?" Hajime whispered, licking Tooru's earlobe.

"I-" 

The setter gasped as Hajime began nibbling at his sensitive ear. "It’s payback time. I'm gonna make you feel so good you'll cry. Pound you until you can't walk, let alone play volleyball for an entire week. I'm going to wreck that pretty little face of yours. Fill you up lots with my cum that it would still be dripping out of you for hours to come. You'd like that, wouldn't you?" Iwaizumi whispered into his ear.

Oikawa shivered with both anticipation and trepidation. He loved it when Hajime talked dirty to him, a rarity only saved for when Hajime was _really_ pent up. He knew that this was the result of his perpetual teasing, but he couldn't bring himself to retreat it. He licked his lips, this was going to be a long night.

Heavy pants filled the room as the musky scent of arousal wafted through the air. Iwaizumi was currently licking up and down Oikawa's neck and chest, making sure to leave as many marks as possible. Tooru was whimpering underneath him, trembling at the feeling of Hajime's tongue on his skin.

"Iwa-chan, please stop t-teasing." Tooru gasped out, but Iwaizumi paid no mind to his pleas, instead focusing on the spot just beneath his ear that he knew would make him squirm. He was proven right as he heard Oikawa's breath hitch before letting out a shaky breath.

Moans and pants were the only thing Iwaizumi could hear in the room, with the occasional beg here and there. He stopped sucking the spot on his neck and moved down to his perky nipple. He nibbled at it for a while, loving the way Oikawa squirmed. Hajime moved his hand down until he got to Tooru's thighs, refraining from touching the thing he knew Tooru wanted touched.

Oikawa griped the sheets, while muttering under his breath; the teasing was making him go crazy. He needed it to end before he really lost a grip on himself. But deep down, he knew, that he was under Iwaizumi's spell, and would remain in this painful yet lovely limbo for however long the other male desired. This fact alone was enough to bring tears to the setter's eyes; it was just too much.

"Are you enjoying this-" Hajime's sentence caught in his throat as he looked down at the taller male underneath him. Tears clung to his lashes as his cheeks were flushed with a vibrant red as he breathed in breathy pants. The lust swirling in his chocolate orbs made Iwaizumi grow impossibly harder, making it painful to leave his dick in his pants. He took it out in one swoop before looking back at Tooru, just in time to see him say,

"Please".

That one command that was filled with so much desperation and lust was nearly enough to make Iwaizumi bust a nut right then and there.

"Fuck Tooru, look what you do to me." Iwaizumi breathed as he ran a hand down his face and gestured to his fully hard cock; precum already running down from the tip. 

"H-how about we do something about it then?" Oikawa whispered, longing to either be touched or to touch.

Iwaizumi wasted no time switching their positions, sitting at the headboard of the bed and making Oikawa stand on all fours. He gestured to his erect dick, twitching with anticipation. Oikawa quickly went down, licking a strip from the base to the head before licking the slit. Iwaizumi moaned lowly, before Oikawa put it in his mouth, making sure to twirl his tongue along the length.

Hajime gripped one hand on the captain's head while trailing the other down his body, stopping at his ass. He groped it a bit before he began to circle the puckering hole. Tooru moaned at that, the vibrations going straight to Iwaizumi's cock. He let out a guttural moan, one he usually would repress; this encouraged the setter to keep on working.

The ace started with two fingers, knowing Tooru would be fine with how much sex the two would have together. He began to lazily pump his fingers in and out, before quickly adding a third. He decided to take it up a notch, opting to curl and hook his fingers and hitting all of his sweet spots. Tooru arched his back before he began to grind himself on the fingers, whimpering with his mouth stuffed full. He stopped sucking and looked up at the ace.

"I'm gonna c-cum."

"Don't you dare." Iwaizumi growled, making Tooru's eyes widen. He began shaking his head in protest and opening his mouth to begin arguing, but Hajime beat him to it by tightening his grip on his hair, making Oikawa wince.

He pulled out his fingers, making Oikawa moan in annoyance at the sudden loss. Iwaizumi got up from the bed and pulled Oikawa with him, but not off of the bed. He turned him around and pecked him on the lips before entering him roughly. Tooru gasped in surprise before he felt his shoulders being pushed down by the other male. Hajime was fucking him in a position that he knew that would let him be able to get all of the spots that made Tooru squirm. Face down, ass up.

He didn't bother to go slow, instead deciding to ram into him without hesitation. The sound of skin slapping, and moans filled the once quiet room. He felt himself wrapped around Tooru's walls, fitting inside him and brushing all of his weak spots, making him moan out a wanton moan.

"F-fuck I-Iwa- Hajime, s-shit, yeah right there- a-ah" He moaned incoherently. The setter felt his eyes roll to the back of his head as drool ran down his chin. He felt Hajime poke around before hitting his prostate, making him produce a strangled moan. It was too much, but also not enough at the same time. "H-Harder... Hajime."

Iwaizumi knew he was close by the use of his first name and not the annoying nickname he was branded with. Iwaizumi began ramming into the taller male, losing all self-control and tagging at his hips so hard it was sure to leave bruises. Never, never had Tooru felt such pleasure, never before had he felt so much love for the man pounding into him from behind. Tooru's eyes began to glaze over and his breath began to get shallower, all unbeknownst to the Male who was fucking him from behind. 

"Do you like that Tooru? Do you like having my cock ram inside of you?" Iwaizumi asked, brows scrunching together when he heard no response. He looked over at Oikawa's face in concern, finding that he wasn't answering because he was quickly dropping into subspace.

Iwaizumi's eyes widened before he quickly pulled out of Tooru and turned him around to face him.

"Hey, Tooru, be careful, don't go in so deep!" Iwaizumi shouted, gently slapping Oikawa's wet cheek. 

"Why did you stop?" Oikawa whispered, his eyes regaining their colour, but Iwaizumi wasn't going to risk it. Tooru slipped into subspace way to easily, and he didn't want to hurt him.

"I think that's enough for one night-"

Tooru sat himself on Hajime's lap, taking his cock in one fluid motion and arching his back in pleasure. He ground his hips on his lap, a groan leaving Hajime. 

"We aren't finished yet though, what happened to that promise of fucking me and filling me up with your cum?" Oikawa breathed in his ear seductively. The spiker put his hands on his setters’ hips and thrusted up into his abused hole while pushed him down, making Oikawa choke on a gasp.

He began pounding mercilessly once again, Oikawa scratching his back with his perfect nails. It wasn't long before Iwaizumi was cumming, gallons of it squirting inside of Oikawa as he moaned one final time. He pulled out and turned him around, so his back was facing him and began stroking his cock.

"P-please, I need-"

"I know, you did so well Tooru, cum for me." Iwaizumi said as he stroked his thumb over his slit. Tooru gasped at the bliss Iwaizumi provided with his hands and the sweet nothings he was whispering into his ear. He eventually cummed, most of it going into Hajime's hand as he wailed out one last breathy moan into Hajime's ear.

Iwaizumi kissed Oikawa's cheek before laying him down onto the bed with him beside. He grabbed a cloth that was on the bedside table and began cleaning him up lovingly, something he would only do post-orgasm. 

"I-I guess we are past being friends at this point." Oikawa muttered, still coming off of his high.

"We are definitely more than friends." Iwaizumi said, placing the now damp cloth down and wrapping his arms around Tooru's waist. They both soon fell asleep, missing practice the next day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have a feeling that iwaizumi is one of those people that are nicer when having sex than when not.


End file.
